


phoenix

by r0wlets



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2016, keleosshipping, old stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wlets/pseuds/r0wlets
Summary: Sometimes having a crush on your boss has its perks. Oneshot.





	

_phoenix_

It had been six months since Team Flare dissolved and then rose up to become Neo Team Flare. Lysandre was declared legally dead, but the cops never found his body, so those who stuck around remained convinced that he was probably alive ( _just_ alive) until proven otherwise. And two or three months ago, Xerosic had decided to venture out on his own to work on one of his own weird projects. No one bothered to say goodbye, except maybe Pitbull Admin. It was good riddance that he was fucking gone because the team could blossom better without him.

But currently Neo Team Flare was at a standstill because a) the International Police had begun snooping around thanks to a _certain ex-member’s_ weird-ass project and b) a lot of the lower-ranked grunts were terrified of their new leader.

Rightfully so, too. Malva was a gorgeous, powerful being that tripled as being one of Kalos’s Elite Four, a Holo-Caster reporter, _and_ as their glorious leader. Just in these past few months, Celosia had seen her hardcore initiative and aggressive business practices. As soon as the members started pulling up more money, they would begin working on expanding the Lysandre Café chain to a couple of other spots in Lumiose, effectively heating up the competition with other businesses. Then they were going to start investing in some merchandise, like fashionable coats and watches. _And_ they were even going to spread a counterfeit line just so the masses could actually afford them.

Yveltal, Malva was so great.

Celosia smiled as she doodled in her notebook. Her new boss wasn’t a romantic, but somehow she felt that their connection was stronger than that of an average grunt’s. Like last Tuesday.

Earlier that Tuesday afternoon, she had went to one of the lounges to grab her bag of salt and vinegar chips. She liked the sharp taste on her lips and tongue. However, when she stood on her toes and reached for the bag…nothing was there except the chip-clip that she had used on her bag. Normally she would report it to one of the admins, but she had a sinking feeling that the culprit might’ve _been_ one of the admins. The scientists and admins were always at each other’s throats…well, the scientists were always at their _own_ throats, but that was beside the point. Something had to be done.

So she went down to the gym, where Malva was running on a treadmill. It wouldn’t have been worth it if she’d interrupted her boss during work, so she waited on a chair until she was done, splashing water on her face. When she was done, she looked at Celosia, raising an eyebrow. “Oh. Celosia. What’s up?”

“Someone stole my chips. I have a feeling it was one of the admins or scientists. They’re always stealing shit.”

Malva raised her hands up in the air. “…they’re like 500 pokedollars at the grocery store. Do you really want to bother me just for them to buy them for you?”

“No. I just want vengeance, that’s all.”

“Fine. I don’t deny what my people want. Unless what they want is terrible.”

And vengeance did she bring.

Two hours after she had discovered the crime, she was back in the lounge, along with Bryony and the other scientists and Pitbull Admin and Rich Soccer Mom Admin. Malva was standing in the back, arms crossed and looking pissed. When everyone was gathered, she pointed to the cabinet. “So today we have this impromptu meeting because apparently we think that it’s okay to fuck with other people’s shit,” she started, smacking the cabinet doors with her hand. They bounced with her force. “Now I know that under the old boss, we’ve stolen and attempted to steal pokemon and poke balls from _other_ trainers, and I didn’t mind too much as long as it didn’t fuck up _my_ image. But I can’t have ya’ll fucking stealing shit from others, since what if one of you gets the wonderful idea from stealing from me?

“And you’ll be dead if you even think about stealing from me. So,” Malva smiled, “who stole Celosia’s chips?”

The room kept silence. Behind her visor Celosia’s eyes lit up with delight. Watch them squirm…watch them all squirm. Her boss slowly walked around the room with deliberate steps, looking down at each confused or terrified individual. That venomous smile stood on her lips. “We really don’t have all day. I have better things to do with my time, and you probably do, too, I hope. So, if no one wants to fess up, I’ll be more than happy for Pyroar to assist me. She’s been needing a new chew toy for a while now.”

Everyone shuffled in their seats. A minute later Pitbull Admin stood up from his seat, his face turning pink. “Boss! I stole the chips for me and Rich Soccer Admin to share!” he admitted, looking down at the floor. “I ask that Celosia please forgive me!”

“Appreciate the honesty, Champ. Now I’ll give you a ten-second headstart. You should start running now.”

Releasing Pyroar from her poke ball, Malva smirked and walked away as Pitbull Admin began running in the opposite direction. Before she left the room, she placed a hand on Celosia’s shoulder and whispered in her ear, “Thanks for the fun. I’ll be looking forward to the next time.”

A few days later, Celosia still felt giddy about the incident. Her chips _were_ stolen, but she enjoyed that revenge more than any 500-pokedollar bag of salt and vinegar. It was like she and Malva shared a mind or something. Maybe, just maybe, if she worked hard enough, she could get a promotion and beat all of those other scientists. Become more than one of those stealing admins.

But first…she looked at her notebook and sweatdropped. If she ever wanted to grovel properly in front of her glorious boss, she’d have to learn how to draw better boobs first.

**Author's Note:**

> (Original notes: nothing relevant)
> 
> Originally written February 11th, 2016 on tumblr for femslash february. This is one of those pairings that since you can't find anything yourself, you gotta make it. idk though i think malva would be interested in any of the scientists. It's good stuff.


End file.
